WWE Crossover
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Characters from Naruto, Star Fox, Sonic, King of the Hill, The Simpsons, Family Guy and many more compete as the superstars on Raw and Smackdown. Rated for violence, language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**RAW**

Inside the stadium the people wait anxiously in their seats, all is dark for now. But then the fireworks shot off and Nickelback's 'Burn it to the ground' starts playing, this causing a roar from the people in the crowd. Because these fans know what it means, it means it's time to kick off Monday night Raw. They knew that the night would be filled with action and suspense from the Superstars and Divas.

The attention is then drawn to the announcers table. There sat two WWE Hall of Famers, one the General Manager of Raw Buck Strickland and the other the General Manager of Smackdown Popeye the sailor man. The two were the founders of the company , were once wrestlers themselves, and now sit at the announcers table and commentate on the present superstars.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw." Said Popeye as he waved his arms."And let me tell you it is going to be a fun night tonight."

"That's right old top." Said Buck, Popeye turned over to his announcing partner. "We've got some good matches lined up tonight, most importantly our Main event."

"The four man squad 'King of the Hill' will face the 'Konoha 5'." Told Popeye."In a handicapped match five on four."

Attention was then drawn to the screen where the images of the two teams appeared.

On one side was Hank Hill, Bill Dauetrive, Dale Gribble, and Boomhauer.

On the other side was Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akiminchi.

The nine fighters all stood in a fighting position. These two groups have been fighting each other for a while now ever since Neji beat Bommhauer a few weeks back.

"And let me tell you that match is gonna be an all-out war." Said Buck.

"That's right especially after Konoha Five's attack on Dale Gribble last week." Added Popeye.

Attention was once again dawn to the giant screen. A video began to play of Dale Gribble walking by himself backstage.

He was minding his own business and it seemed nobody else was around so he had his guard lowered.

Just then out of nowhere Dale Gribble was attacked. Choji and Kiba came from his right side and slammed Dale into the wall. Then the rest of the Konoha five appeared. The five stood around Dale like a pack of wild animals, they began kicking and punching him.

Just then Shikamaru leaned down and brought Dale to his feet. Then Shikamaru grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him across the hallway into the wall.

Dale hit it hard and then slid down onto the ground. Then once again the group began to crowd around him.

Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru lenaed down and put their hands on their knees while Naruto knelt down next to Dale.

"That's what you and your team have got coming next-" he said but was then cut off as Kiba fell on top of him. Upon looking up one could see Hank, Bill and Bommhauer had come to the rescue of their friend.

The three flung themselves at their five foes, the ninjas were totally surprised and caught off guard.

Boomhauer punched Neji in the back of the head, then a second time.

Hank kicked Naruto and Kiba while they were on the ground.

Bill clotheslined Shaikamaru to the ground then went straight after Choji. Bill ran up and tackled him into the wall, then punched him in the face.

Now the Konoha five began to retreat. Naruto, Kiba and Neji took off one way while Shikamaru and Choji ran the other.

Now the 'King of the Hill' stable turned their attention to their fallen comrade. Bommhauer moved over and scooped Dale up while Hank and Bill made sure to see the younger fighters were still retreating.

"You're gonna get what's coming to you!" shouted Hank down the hallway. Bill then beat his chest like a gorilla.

Back at the announcer's table.

"And tonight." Said Buck."We will be interviewing both teams to hear what they have to say about tonight's match."

Just then the lights when dim and the theme 'Dead Man Walking' began to play and thus the crowd cheered.

"Making his way to the ring." Said the announcer. "Weighing 268 pounds, standing 6'8 Kratos." At the sound of his name the crowd roared but Kratos was unaffected, he continued to make his way to the ring.

Then slowly stepping out into view of the crowd was Kratos, the god of war. The demi god walked out and in very slow steps began making his way to the ring.

Once in the ring Kratos walked out into the center, then he raised his arms up high and then swung them down when he did fire shot out from the four corners of the ring.

Just then his music stopped and another's began to play, this one was much more livelier than Kratos', it was 'Born to Win'. Then Sora stepped out.

With much charisma he happily waved to the crowd. The crowd roared in applause, a look at Kratos and he was feeling the total opposite.

"And his opponent." Said the Announcer." Weighing 220 pounds, Sora."

Sora approached the side of the ring, then he rolled under the bottom rope and then rose to stand in the center of the ring.

Then Sora walked over to the corner of the ring and stood on the top turnbuckle, then proceeded to wave to the crowd more, who cheered in amusement once again.

Then Sora stepped down and turned to face his opponent. The two now stood in their respective corners. Just then the bell rang and the battle was underway, the two charged each other.

They ran out into the center of the ring and locked up with each other, looking at them now one could spot the obvious size difference.

Kratos then put his hand on Sora's back and then flung him into the ropes. Sora hit the ropes and then turned and ran at Kratos using the momentum as his weapon.

Sora ran forward, but then Kratos raised his leg up and kicked him in the face. Sora fell and hit the ground hard. Kratos then leaned down and picked Sora up and stood him up. Sora stood there, he seemed to be in a daze. Then Kratos punched Sora in the face, then a second time, and then a third. The third hit sent Sora stumbling back into the right corner.

Then Kratos dug his elbow into Sora's neck. The referee stood nearby and counted,

"One, two." He said, after that Kratos stopped his attack. But then punched Sora in the face. But then Sora came back and punched Kratos in the face.

Then Sora jumped up onto the middle turnbuckle. Kratos came at him again but then Sora kicked him in the chest.

Kratos stumbled into the middle of the ring, Sora took this as his opportunity and jumped up to the top turnbuckle. The crowd cheered in excitement.

Then Sora leaned forward and then leaped off the top turnbuckle at Kratos, then just as he was about to make contact Kratos reached out and in midair grabbed Sora. Then Kratos slammed Sora onto the ground.

Then Kratos grabbed Sora's leg and went for the cover, the referee jumped down next to him and counted.

stood now in a frustrated daze. Kratos stood over Sora, just then he kicked Sora in the head, then he kicked him a second time.

Then Kratos reached down and grabbed Sora by his shoulders. But then when Sora was on his feet he broke from Kratos' hold and then kicked him in the stomach. Then Sora reached forward with one hand and grabbed Kratos and with the other punched him in the head.

Then Sora ran back into the ropes, then with the momentum once again he went on the attack. He charged forward and ran at Kratos.

But Sora ran forward and straight into Kratos' hand. Kratos now had his hand locked around Sora's neck and this could only lead to one thing the chokeslam.

Sora tried to free himself but it was no use, he was trapped in Kratos' grip.

Just then Kratos leaned forward and raised his arm up, holding Sora high in the air then he slammed him down onto the ring floor.

Sora lay there motionless so Kratos took this opportunity. He once again covered Sora. The referee ran to his side and began counting.

"One, Two, Three." Then Kratos rose to his feet triumphantly as his theme music began playing and the referee held his hand up in victory.

"Well that was a pretty good match." Said Buck.

"You know whenever Kratos is out there, he's always out there to win." Added Popeye.

At that time Kratos began to make his way out of the ring.

"And coming up." Added Popeye."We have some more great matches."

**And that was chapter one of my WWE crossover, please comment. And if you want to request a fight message me or comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Backstage.

Two friends and tag team partners, Leon and Cloud Strife walked through the hallways, Leon in front Cloud walking just a few steps behind him.

Then Leon opened a door and walked through it and Cloud followed behind him.

They had entered the doctor's office to find a beaten Sora sitting in a chair holding his neck. Cloud and Leon walked up and approached him.

"Hey kid how did your match go?" asked Cloud.

"Not too good." Groaned Sora in reply."I got beat pretty bad."

Sora was a relative newcomer to the WWE, and since then Leon and Cloud have watched over him like mentors.

"Don't worry about winning or losing." Said Leon."Just keep going out there and giving it your all."

"Speaking of matches." Said Cloud as he tapped Leon on the shoulder."We've got ours up next."

"Alright." Said Leon as he reached out and tapped on Sora's arm."You gonna be alright."

"Yea the doctor's almost done with his other patient and Riku and Kiari are on their way." Told Sora.

"Alright we'll come back and check on you afterwards alright." Said Leon.

"Alright." Said Sora as he waved the two off as they left the room.

Just then Doctor Eggman walked out of the other room with Kiba.

"By the look of things." Said Eggman as he looked at his clipboard."Your all set to fight tonight."

"Alright good to know." Said Kiba. Then he turned and walked towards the door, but then stopped when he saw Sora."Hello there kid, how are you feeling?" he asked with a devious smile on his face. Sora opened his mouth to reply but then then Kiba stopped him."Don't strained yourself we don't want you to get anymore hurt." Then Kiba raised up his hand and slammed down on Sora's back.

Sora whined in pain, then Kiba turned and walked away. But then as he turned to exit out the door someone stood in his way.

He was large and white, it was Kratos.

Kratos and Kiba have had a long rivalry ever since Kiba started in WWE. The two made the Extreme rules paperview legend in their street fight match. Now the two rivals eyed each other down.

"When I'm done with the old men." Said Kiba."I'm coming back for you." Kratos leaned in close next to Kiba's face.

"I look forwards to it." He said. Then Kiba looked at Kratos one more time and then walked right by him.

Meanwhile Leon and Cloud made their way to the ring. But then as they went forward they were approached and embraced by two women.

The two women were their girlfriends, Tifa and Riona.

"Hey baby." Said Riona as she kissed Leon."Are you coming to watch my match later?"

"I've got mine and Cloud's now but when I'm done I'll be back for you." Told Leon then he took Riona's hand.

"I'll be cheering for you to." Said Tifa to Cloud as she pecked him on the nose, hoping to get a smile out from him but alas nothing."It wouldn't hurt you to smile." Said Tifa.

"He's just getting into his zone." Said Leon to Tifa, hoping to save his friend a confrontation.

"Very well." Said Tifa with a smile."See you later." She said as she left and ran her hand across Cloud's face. Leon took Riona's hand and kissed it. Then the couple to went their separate ways.

"Gonna get some of that later?" asked Cloud as the two walked.

"You know it." Said Leon and then he raised his fist to which Cloud responded with a pound.

Meanwhile in the ring.

The lights flashed and 'Generation DX' began to play. Then Mighty the Armadillo and Espio the Chameleon stepped out.

Espio walked very sternly to the ring while Mighty waved and shouted to the fans.

"Making their way to the ring." Said the announcer."With a combined weight of 285 pounds, from the team of the Choatix Espio and Mighty."

The two went to opposite corners of the ring, then climbed them and jumped into the ring standing side by side each other.

Just then the lights began to flash and the theme music 'Priceless' began to play and Leon and Cloud appeared. The two stood at the top of the ramp, looked at each other nodded and then sprinted into the ring.

"And their opponents with a combined weight of 455 pounds, Leon and Cloud." Said the announcer.

The two rolled under the ropes and then stood up eyeing down their opponents who only stood a few feet before them.

The two then went into their respective corners. The match would start off with Leon and Espio with their partners waiting in their corner.

The size difference of Kratos and Sora was nothing compared to the size difference of these four.

The bell rang and the match was underway.

Leon ran up and threw a punch, but Espio ducked and dodged. Then Leon turned and threw another punch but Espio side stepped him once again.

Then Espio swung out and punched Leon in the back, then second time.

Leon spun around with a kick but Espio was fast and dodged the kick. Then Espio punched Leon in the face. Just then Leon kicked Espio in the stomach, then kicked him again.

Then Leon turned and ran into the ropes using the extra speed to fling himself at Espio. But then as he got closer Espio jumped up and kicked Leon in the face, sending him to the ground below. Then Espio went for the cover and jumped on top of Leon.

The referee dropped and counted "One." But the immediately after that Leon kicked out.

Espio rolled off of him as Leon rose to his feet. Once standing up Leon charged Espio. Leon ran up and punched Espio in the face and then a second time. Just then Espio kicked Leon in the stomach, then jumped up to kick him in the head. But when he did Leon moved aside dodging the attack. Espio's kick flew right over Leon's head.

Then once both Espio's feet were back on the ground Leon ran forward and clotheslined him. Espio hit the ground with a hard slam. Leon stood over him and slowly went for the cover, but as he did Espio kicked up his legs and hit Leon knocking him off balance and stumbling back a few feet.

Then Espio quickly turned and ran back into his corner. Mighty had his hand extended. Espio reached out and slapped Mighty's hand, then Mighty entered the fight.

Mighty ran into the ring and approached Leon. He ran up and punched him in the face, then a second time knocking Leon to the ground. Then Mighty began rapidly punching him again and again.

As the attack continued the referee had to run over and pull Mighty off of Leon.

Mighty angrily stormed back into his corner and waited for Leon to stand up.

Once he did Leon began stumbling over to his corner, Mighty ran to try and stop him but Leon made it to his corner and made the tag.

Then Cloud ran into the ring and faced off with Mighty. The two ran up and began exchanging blows.

Mighty punched Cloud in the face, then Cloud punched Mighty in the face then over and over. Until Mighty kicked Cloud in the knee, bringing his much larger opponent to his knees. Then Mighty punched Cloud in the face again.

But then Cloud came back with a head-butt and hit Mighty into the ropes. Mighty stumbled back and fell onto the ropes causing his arms to be wrapped up in them.

Espio quickly ran to his partners defense. Cloud walked over and prepared to strike Mighty but then Espio jumped up and kicked Cloud in the face.

Cloud stumbled back a few feet while Espio untied Mighty. Once freed Mighty charged forward to his dazed opponent and grabbed him.

He then tried to pick Cloud up but Cloud stopped him by elbowing him in the face causing Mighty to drop Cloud.

Then Cloud punched Mighty in the head and then again. Then Cloud grabbed Mighty and through him into the ropes.

Then Cloud turned over to his partner and slapped his hand. Leon was now in. Mighty came back flying from the ropes, then Leon ran up and speared Mighty onto the ground.

Then Leon grabbed one of Mighty's legs and the referee started counting.

"One, Two, Three." Counted the referee. Then at the sound of three the bell rang and 'Priceless' began playing, the match was over.

Leon jumped to his feet and raised his arms in excitement. Then Cloud ran out from the corner and approached Leon. The two then hugged from their victory.

All the while Espio went up and helped Mighty to his feet. Then the two beaten choatix members approached their victors. Leon and Cloud now stood and eyed their two opponents.

Then in unison Espio and Mighty extended out their hands to the victors.

Then with a smile Leon and Cloud reached out and shook both their hands.

Afterwards Mighty and Espio exited the ring while Leon and Cloud still sat in the moment of their victory.

"Now that was a great match." Commentated Popeye However he sat alone at the announcers table for Buck was not with him."With a great show of sportsmanship at the end there. If you're wondering where Buck is he has gone backstage to interview the Superstars in the main event tonight, let's take a look at how he's doing."

Attention was brought to the large screen which showed the image of Buck Strickland in the Locker room with Hank, Bill and Boomhauer standing next to him.

"Welcome backstage." Said Buck as he held the microphone to his face."I'm here with the stable 'King of the Hill'. First off." Said Buck turning to them."How's Dale doing?"

"He's just fine." answered Hank."He got beat up pretty bad last week but he's better now. He's in the shower chaning."

"Very good." Replied Buck."Now what are your comments on you match tonight?"

"Tonight's just another match it won't be any different from the other matches we've fought in." replied Hank."But I do have something to say about our opponents. The Konoha 5 are just a bunch of punk kids with no direction in life, no morals or goals."

"Hey man." said Bommhauer as he stepped up." I tell you what man dang-old kids man only like to hurt people man, dang-old talk about giving them a taste of their own medicine."

"What they said." Added Bill.

"These kids have no heroes or idols." Continued Hank."I come out here every night and act like a respectable human being, all for the hopes of teaching my son something but I don't think these kids listened to their fathers. So like any father would do to an ill behaved child I'm gonna knock some sense into them by kicking their asses."

"Yea." added Bill, Boomhauer nodded in agreement.

"Good to know." Said Buck."And there you have 'King of the Hill's' side of the argument."

Just then the sound of clanking came from behind them. The four men turned around to see a man standing there in Knight's armor.

"Sha-Shaw." Said Dale's voice echoing inside the knight's armor as he took a fighting stance."I'm ready for those kids, take me to 'em."

"Damn it Dale." Groaned Hank at the sight of Dale in Knight's armor.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile walking through the hallways.

The beaten team of Espio and Mighty made their way back to the locker room.

But then walking towards them was two members of the 'Konoha 5' Choji and Shikamaru.

The two kept walking though making no attempt to move out of the way of the two bigger men. Then they collided, Choji and Shikamaru violently pushed Mighty and Espio aside.

"Watch where your walking." Said Shikamaru to them. Then he turned and he and Choji continued on their way.

Meanwhile in the ring. The lights flashed pink as 'New Foundation' began playing. Then Tenten stepped out.

"Making her way to the ring." Said the announcer as Tenten walked down the ramp."Tenten." Then she turned and walked up the stairs into the ring. Then she walked from the center of the ring over to her corner.

Just then the lights went back to normal and now another song played, it was 'Obsession'.

Then Riona walked out onto the ramp, she happily waved to the crowd in a carefree manner. Her boyfriend Leon walked behind her.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Leon, Riona." Finished the announcer.

Riona then happily skipped down to the ring, with Leon walking behind her.

Then Riona climbed the stairs and then waited for Leon, only a few paces behind her Leon walked up and then opened the ropes for her, then Riona dived through the ropes and into the center of the ring.

Then she walked over to the side and waved to the crowd. Leon sat back in her corner.

Just then the bell rang and the two female fighters began.

Tenten ran up and kicked Riona in the stomach and then elbowed her in the back, then a second time. Just then Riona reached up and punched Tenten in the face, Tenten turned back to Riona with an angered look on her face.

Riona now became frightened so she turned and ran. Riona jumped out of the ring and hit behind her boyfriend Leon, Tenten was in hot pursuit.

Then Tenten jumped out of the ring and eyed down Riona, the only person in her way was Leon.

Now Tenten began shouting and pointing her finger at Riona. Leon using his body as a shield tried to cover Riona, this only angered Tenten more.

Just then Neji Hyuuga, Konoha 5 membere and Tenten's boyfriend came running down the ramp, but neither Leon or Riona noticed due to the fact that they were focusing on Tenten.

Just then Neji ran up and punched Leon in the back of the head, Leon fell to the ground as Riona shrieked in horror. She now stood there unprotected.

Then Tenten ran up, grabbed Riona and through her under the ropes back into the ring.

Neji grabbed Leon by his hair and stood him up. Then Neji grabbed him by his back and then ran forward and slammed Leon's head into the wall.

In the ring Tenten reentered the ring, but when she did Riona ran up and punched her in the face, but then Tenten kicked Riona in the stomach. The black haired woman stumbled back.

Outside the ring Neji began kicking Leon in the back. But there was some hope for Leon.

Cloud was coming down the ramp to the aid of his friend. Neji turned away from the downed Leona and prepared for Cloud.

Cloud ran up and punched Neji in the face, then a second time but then Neji raked Cloud across the eyes. Cloud stumbled back holding his eyes. When he looked back up he saw Neji jumped up and kick him across the face. Now Cloud fell to the ground.

Meanwhile in the ring. Riona through a punch but Tenten blocked, grabbed Riona's arm and flipped her onto her back. Then Tenten covered Riona.

"One, two, three." Counted the ref. Then Tenten rose back to her feet the victor. At that time Neji left the mayhem he left outside of the ring and joined Tenten in the center.

Riona had rolled out of the ring and had moved over to the body of her unconscious boyfriend.

He walked up and wrapped his arm around her, Tenten then turned and kissed Neji. After that the two left the ring and back to the locker room. The whole time Neji had his arm around Tenten.

Meanwhile backstage.

Buck was backstage with the Konoha 5, or four since Neji was adsent at the moment. But unlike with Hank how he felt comfortable, Buck had a funny feeling about being around the 'Konoha 5.'

"So gentlemen." Said Buck as he began his interview. Naruto, Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru all stood around him eyeing him down and looking him over."What are your-." He stuttered."What are your comments on 'King of the Hill'?"

Choji Shikamaru and Kiba all turned to Naruto.

"What's there to say?" pondered Naruto as he folded his arms."King of the Hill is just a bunch of old men longing for the spotlight again, but they'd best not get their hopes up cause we're here to stay."

"Their just washed up old men past their prime." Said Shikamaru. Then Kiba steped up.

"How are they gonna contend with this?" asked Kib as he stepped forward. Then Kiba ripped off his shirt and began flexing, showing off the muscular parts of his body."How?" asked Kiba as he stepped closer and got in Buck's face.

Buck was more frightened the ever now, he opened his mouth to make a reply but was silence when Kiba yelled out "Shut up." Then Kiba stepped back.

Just then Naruto stepped up before Buck.

"Listen." He said."We're not some punk kids like everybody thinks. When we first came here we were looked down upon and all we wanted to do was to get our names in the spotlight so we formed this group and went out to accomplish that mission. And now we are some of the WWE's top Superstars. Our dream has finally been realized and nobody is ever gonna take that from us."

"Yea Yea." Said Kiba and Choji behind Naruto. Just then the door opened and Neji walked in.

"Oh good of you to finally show up." Joked Choji as Neji joined by his side.

"Well you know boys duty calls." Replied Neji.

"Yea but you just missed our interview." Said Choji.

"Yes, and I do believe my work is done here." Said Buck as he turned and began to leave. But then he was grabbed by Shikamaru and turned around.

"Hold on." Said Shikamaru as he turned Buck around."You didn't ask Neji's feelings on this situation." Then Shikamaru pushed Buck forward towards Neji.

Buck now stood before Neji.

"Neji what are your comments on tonight?" asked Buck nervously.

"No comment." Replied Neji."We have a match to be going to so you'll find out how I feel then."

Then Neji turned and walked out the door. Choji followed, then Kiba, Naruto and lastly Shikamaru.

Outside in the ring the song 'Broken Dreams' began playing.

Then out from the side of the ramp came a big red pickup truck.

Driving was Hank Hill, in the shotgun seat was Dale Gribble, then in the back of the truck holding an American flag was Bill then next to him was Boomhauer.

Hank drove the truck onto the ramp and then parked it there, then the group began to exit the truck.

"Making their way to the ring." Said the announcer."With a combined weight of 875 pounds, King of the Hill."

The four men exited the truck and then made their way down the ramp, normally the four men showed happy emotions as they went down the ramp but not tonight. This rivalry with the Konoha 5 has led to a new level.

Then they climbed the ring and entered, Hank first then Bill followed by Boomhauer then Dale.

Then their intro music was interrupted by their enemies,'We are one' was now playing.

Then the Konoha five team made their way out into view onto the ramp. But Hank had left his truck on the ramp.

Naruto climbed up the back and then stood on the hood. In his hand was a bat, his team members began to surround the truck as well, Choji and Kiba on the left side Shikamaru and Neji on the right. In each of their hands was a bat or a pipe.

Naruto led the way, he stood on top of the car and then swung down with the weapon in his hand, cracking the windshield.

Then his fellow team members followed his lead and began bashing the sides of the truck with their weapons.

Hank became furious, he ran forward to try and stop the assault on his truck, but then Bill and Boomhauer grabbed him.

Hank became more enraged as his teammates held him back, he looked on in horror as the Ninjas kept on beating his truck. Glass and metal were all over the ground.

Naruto walked down from the hood of the car and onto the ground, his teammates stooped their assault and followed his lead.

Each dropped their weapons, as they could not be used in the match.

Then the five made their way to the ring, at that time Bill and Boomhauer managed to restrain Hank to their corner.

Then the five younger men swarmed into their own corner, Naruto hopped over the rope and took his place being the first one to fight.

Bill and Boomhauer cautiously stepped away from Hank, he was now out for revenge.

Just then the bell rang and Naruto and Hank flung themselves out of their corners and at each other.

Hank ran out and punched Naruto in the face, then a second time, and then a third. Naruto then threw a punch of his own but Hank grabbed his fist and then punched Naruto once again. This time Naruto fell to the ground.

His team mates hollered and yelled from the corner.

Then as he was on the ground Hank kicked Naruto in the stomach, Naruto cried out in pain. Then Hank bent down and grabbed Naruto by his chest and brought him to his feet. Then Hank gripped the back of Naruto's neck and flung him into his corner.

Naruto then sat in the corner surrounded by his enemies. Boomhauer reached out his leg and kicked Naruto in the ribs. Just then Hank walked over to the corner, then he tagged it Dale Gribble.

Dale got into the ring and went to work. Dale kicked Naruto in the chest, then a second time. Then Dale put his foot on Naruto's neck.

The ref came over and began counting, at the count of two Dale stepped off.

Naruto slowly began to rise to his feet now. But when he did Bill reached his leg out and kicked Naruto in the butt sending him flying to the middle of the ring. Then Dale jumped up and kicked Naruto in the face.

Naruto fell to the ground once again. Then Dale quickly covered him.

The ref jumped down and counted "One, Two." But then Naruto kicked out.

Dale jumped to his feet, Naruto slowly rose to Dale kicked Naruto in the back. Naruto rolled over on the ground, Dale raised his foot to kick again but then Naruto swung his arm up and punched Dale in his crotch.

Dale fell to the ground holding the region. Naruto quickly got up and scrambled over to his corner.

Then Naruto tagged in Shikamaru. Then Shikamaru ran in and clotheslined Dale to the ground. Dale quickly jumped back to his feet but was clotheslined again. Dale fell back onto the ground.

Then Shikamaru ran back and bounced off the ropes, then he came back and slammed down on Dale. Then he covered him.

The ref counted "One." But then Dale kicked out. Shikamaru rolled off of him and onto his feet, Dale did the same.

Then Shikamaru ran up and threw a punch, but Dale blocked and then punched Shikamaru in the face.

Dale took this moment to turn around and dive for his corner. He did and tagged in Bill.

Bill then walked through the ropes and ran at Shikamaru. Bill ran up and grabbed Shikamaru in a bear hug. Then he began squeezing.

Shikamaru struggled as much as he could but could do nothing against his larger opponents hug.

Slowly Bill began to cut off circulation in Shiakmaru's body. He went from active and struggling to limp in a few moments.

But then some life came back to him. Shikamaru reached out and scratched his hands along Bill's eyes.

Bill quickly dropped Shikamaru and held his face. Then Shikamaru went back to the ropes. He bounced off them and bounded back at Bill.

But when he got close Bill raised up his leg and kicked Shikamaru in the face. Shikamaru then fell to the gorund. Then Bill reached down and picked Shikamaru up. Then Bill flung Shikamaru over his shoulder.

Then Bill lifted Shikamaru up into the air and then threw him into his teammates. Shikamaru flew and hit into Kiba and Neji.

Choji and Naruto stood in the corner in the aftermath. Shikamaru slowly reached his hand out, then Choji slapped it allowing himself to join the fight.

Choji dove through the ropes and at Bill. The two leviathans wrapped their arms around each other and tried to suffocate the other. The two began tossing and pushing the other around but with no real avail.

But then Choji head-butted Bill in the face. Bill released Choji and then stumbled back. Then Choji ran forward and tackled Bill into the ropes.

The two were so big that they fell right over the ropes and fell onto the ground.

The two then lay there neither really moving. But then the King of the Hill team swarmed around the two. Hank helped Bill to his feet while Dale and Boomhauer surrounded Choji. The two began kicking and punching Choji.

Then the two picked him up and rolled him into the ring. Then Hank helped Bill as he climbed into the ring.

In the ring Choji rose to his feet, then Bill entered. The two charged each other once again and began fighting. Choji ran up and punched Bill in the face, but then Bill punched him back. But then Choji wrapped his arms around Bill and then slammed him onto the ground.

Then Bill lay there so Choji covered him. The red got down and covered him.

"One, two three." He counted and then the bell rang. Then Choji stood up triumphant as the theme music 'We are one'.

Then the rest of the Konoha 5 team came running into the ring to celebrate in the moment of victory.

The five stood in the ring, hugging and then raising their arms in unison.

While the beaten team of King of the Hill grabbed their comrade Bill and made their way out of the ring.

Slowly they exited the ring. Not only were their bodies hurting but their pride as well, but that's just another night on Raw.

Now Smackdown is a different story.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that week, the day is Friday and the arena is filled with a whole different vibe. It's a different night filled with different tales and different Superstars.

Just then the fireworks go off and Green Day's 'Your enemy' begins playing and the crowd roars in excitement.

Attention is once again drawn to the announcer's table where Buck and Popeye commentate.

"Welcome to another exciting edition of Friday night Smackdown." Said Buck. Then he turned to his broadcast partner."Popeye let me tell you after what happened on Raw this past Monday I'm really looking forward to what happens tonight."

"That's good Buck." Replied Popeye because we've got a really good show tonight."

Just then the theme music 'Break the walls down' began playing.

"Introducing." Said the announcers voice."The current World Heavyweight Champion Homer Simpson."

Then the large yellow man walked out holding the solid gold belt over his shoulder. He walked down the ramp with great pride as the crowd cheered for him.

Then Homer approached the ropes, he grabbed the bottom rope with one hand and then hoisted himself into the ring, then stepped through the ropes and stood in the center of the ring.

In one hand he held a microphone and he was ready to speak.

"Hello people." He said and the crowd responded with a cheer."If you all watched the show last week you would have known that I defended my World Heavyweight title against Peter Griffin, and I won." Homer took a moment to stop as the crowd cheered for him."And I've noticed that Peter wasn't backstage so I assume that he's gone off somewhere to sulk, so I don't think he'll be showing up tonight. As for me I think I've deserved some off time, so tonight I'm going to go out to a few bars and have a good time."

Then Homer dropped his microphone to the ground and then proceeded to leave the ring. His theme music 'Break the Walls Down' playing once again.

Then Homer made his way up the ramp. But then someone stepped out onto the ramp.

It was Luigi, he stepped out Microphone in hand and began to speak.

"It seems you've all forgotten someone." Said Luigi. Homer stopped on the ramp only a few feet away from Luigi."You've all forgotten about the WWE champion."

The crowds response was a loud cheer.

"So." Continued Luigi."May I introduce to you the WWE Champion, my brother Mario."

Just then the song 'Perfection' began playing and Mario stepped out, microphone in one hand and the WWE champion belt over his shoulder.

"You know Homer." Said Mario as he walked out."Your not the only big superstar on the block. Last week I defeated Sonic the hedgehog for the WWE title, and as you can see." Then Mario held his championship belt in the air."I'm a champion as well. And you-"

"Hold up let me stop you right there." Interrupted Homer."It's great how you beat Sonic for the championship, it's great that you're the champion but why don't you tell someone who cares, because I myself have previous plans tonight."

Then Homer walked forward right past the Mario brothers and backstage, leaving the two brothers alone.

The two were stunned for a moment but then regained themselves.

"He just wishes he could have my talent." Said Mario. Luigi stood next to him and nodded humoring his brother."May I continue?" The crowd cheered.

"Please do brother." Said Luigi.

"As I was saying." Said Mario."I beat Sonic for this championship and I have now become the dominant Superstar on this show because-"

But then Mario was cut off as Sonic came up behind him and punched him in the back of the head.

Mario fell forward and rolled down the entrance ramp. While Sonic turned his attention to Luigi.

The brother dressed in green charged Sonic and grabbed Sonic. But then Sonic broke the hold and then pushed Luigi off of him.

But then Luigi charged again. This time Sonic jumped up and kicked Luigi in the face.

Luigi's head spun around and then he hit the ground hard, then Sonic turned his attention back to Mario.

Mario was at the bottom of the ramp now and slowly getting to his feet.

Sonic charged down the ramp, Mario prepared himself.

Sonic ran and then jumped into the air and tackled Mario. Then Sonic began punching Mario repeatedly in the head.

But then Mario grabbed onto Sonic and then turned him off, then Mario began punching Sonic in the head.

Then Mario stood up as Sonic lay on the ground. Then Mario grabbed Sonic and then rammed him into the metal stairs.

Mario then stepped back as Sonic sat there holding his shoulder. Then Mario went forward to attack again, but then Sonic lifted his leg up and kicked Mario in the face.

Mario stumbled back as Sonic jumped to his feet. Then Sonic ran forward and grabbed Mario, then Sonic threw him onto the ring and rolled him under the bottom rope.

Mario rolled into the center of the ring. Then Sonic climbed the rope and onto the corner of the ring, then he stood there and prepared to jump.

Mario lay motionless on the ground. Then Sonic jumped off the turnbuckle, through the air and then slammed onto Mario.

Sonic quickly got to his feet. Just then Luigi was back, he ran through the ropes and then attacked Sonic.

He grabbed the blue hedgehog and forced him into the corner. Then Luigi began punching Sonic in the face and in his chest. Sonic fell to the ground. Then Luigi began kicking him.

At that time Mario slowly rose to his feet and wandered over to the corner.

Luigi stepped aside as his brother approached. Sonic lay there beaten up.

Mario reached down and stood Sonic up. Then Mario flung him into the ropes.

Sonic flew forward and into the ropes. Then he stood there, breathing heavily.

Mario took a look at Luigi, Luigi gave the same look back then the two brothers nodded. Then simultaneously the two ran forward and charged Sonic, then together they clotheslined Sonic over the rope and onto the ground below.

Sonic lay there beaten up and motionless, while the Mario bros stood there gazing over the ropes.

Then Mario's theme song 'Perfection' played. Then the brothers stood back and raised their arms up in victory. Luigi walked over to reclaim the WWE title that Mario had dropped.

Luigi picked it up and then handed it to his brother, then Mario held the belt up high, showing off his title as his defeated enemy lay on the ground before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after the Mario bros and Sonic exited the ring another's music began playing.

It was 'Big Show', the crowd got up and cheered. Then Banjo the bear stepped out onto the ramp and made his way to the ring.

"Making his way to the ring." Said the announcer."Standing 7'7 weighting 536 pounds, Banjo." The Bear continued on his way to the ring. He climbed up the stairs and then casually stepped over the top rope and into the ring.

Then he made his way to the center of the ring and then held his right hand up high, causing the crowd to cheer once more.

Just then he was cut off by the theme 'Sexy Boy'. Then Falco Lombardi came bursting out from backstage and onto the ramp. He jumped up and down and then ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

Then Falco jumped to his feet and then hung onto the ropes. The two opponents then eyed each other from across the ring, and then the bell rang starting their fight.

Falco ran up and punched Banjo in the chest, Banjo reached forward at him but Falco was too quick and side stepped behind Banjo. Then Falco punched him in the back and then again.

Banjo swung around violently waving his arms, but once again Falco dodged the attack this time by running under Banjo's legs.

Falco slid under him and then jumped up to his feet, then he charged Banjo once again.

But this time Banjo raised up his leg and kicked Falco in the face, Falco fell to the ground hard. Banjo then walked over and grabbed Falco by his head and brought him to his feet.

Then Banjo head-butted Falco and then through him into the corner of the ring.

Then Banjo ran forward in an attempt to squash Falco. But then Falco came back to life, he jumped up and kicked both his feet at Banjo kicking him in the chest.

Banjo took the hit and stumbled back covering his jaw. While Falco jumped back onto the top turnbuckle, then Falco took off into the air.

He came down and elbowed Banjo in the head, Banjo was stunned and began to stumbled around. Falco was back on his feet and began punching Banjo in his head and torso. Falco kept hitting him that he surprisingly forced the giant into the corner. Then Falco kept punching and through two kicks in.

But then Banjo raised up his hand and slapped Falco in the chest.

Falco fell back onto the ground holding his chest while Banjo walked out of the corner.

Then Banjo leaned down and grabbed Falco by his torso. Then he held Falco in his arms, Falco tried to struggle but it was no use.

For then Banjo leaned forward and dropped down slamming Falco into the mat.

Then Banjo covered Falco.

"One, two, three." counted the ref. Then with that Banjo had won and his theme music 'Big Show' began playing.

Then Banjo walked over to the ropes and raised his hand high into the air, Falco on the other hand rolled out of the ring and made his way backstage.

Meanwhile out in the city in a local bar.

Homer Simpson was doing exactly what he was going to do, go out and have some time to himself. To Homer 'time to himself' meant going to a bar and drinking some duff beer.

Homer sat at the bar with his Heavyweight title over his shoulder and a bottle of duff before him. Homer took the bottle and took a long sip of it, then he brought it away from his lips and set it back on the counter.

"Another please." He told the bartender. The bartender took the bottle and replace it with a fresh new open one.

Homer took a sip of this new bottle felling some much earned satisfaction.

But Homer did not notice the person standing behind him. Just then Homer was grabbed by the back of the head and slammed down onto the counter, and then a second time, and then a third.

Homer was then spun around and saw his attacker; it was Peter Griffin his rival whom he had defended his title against.

Just then Peter grabbed Homer and then through him across the room and into the pool table. Homer's shoulder hit it and he fell to the ground leaning on the pool table.

Peter went to the counter and picked up the Heavyweight title, he held it in his hands and gazed at it. Then he turned back to Homer.

He walked up and held the title close to his face.

"This should be mine." Said Peter. Just then Homer reached up and punched Peter in the face. Peter stumbled back and dropped the title as Homer got to his feet.

Homer ran up and punched Peter again and again. But then Peter punched Homer back. But then Homer grabbed onto Peter's shirt and then head-butted him, then Homer charged forward and rammed Peter into the wall.

But then Peter punched down onto Homer's back, then shoved Homer off him.

Then Peter grabbed a nearby pool stick and then hit Homer across the face with it breaking the stick.

Homer fell to the ground. Then Peter picked up a beer bottle and then hit Homer in the back of the head with it. Then Peter began walking circles around the downed Homer.

But then Homer reached out and punched Peter in his crotch. Then Homer got up and punched Peter in the chin, then punched him in the face, then again and again.

In this attack Homer had turned Peter, then with another punch he sent Peter stumbling back into the bar counter.

The two stopped for a moment and stared at each other, Peter stepped forward and let out a long yell.

Then Homer ran forward and tackled Peter, the two fell over the counter and onto the floor.

There were many loud grunts, yells and arms being thrown around by the two but then all of a sudden it stopped.

Then a yellow hand appeared behind the counter, then Homer picked himself up and leaned on the counter. He was bleeding from his mouth.

But casually Homer jumped over the counter and walked away. Stopping on his way out to pick up his championship belt.

Then Homer flung it over his shoulder and walked out of the bar, while Peter was left beaten on the bar floor.

And that was all the drama for that night. But it didn't end there. The Superstars of Smackdown and Raw would always be in some sort of conflict with each other.


End file.
